


*Is there a right time for us?* [No longer: Midnight Man] {The End}

by BlueVelvet_39



Category: Fraywell, Lydia Martin - Fandom, Melace, Sanway, Sizzy - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kevin Pabel, M/M, rafael - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: *Add later*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.

Alec, Jace, Simon, Raphael, Luke, Meliorn, Ragnor and some other people were playing a game of basketball at the youth center. When Isabelle, Clary, Lydia, Aline, and Magnus walks in, Alec went to make a basket, but the ball bounced off the rim and hit Magnus in the arm because he was blocking his face.

"Oh no, are you okay?" Alec and just about everyone else ran over to Magnus.  
"Well, my arm is hurting, but at least my face won't have a nasty bruise, just my arm, and I can cover that up. Magnus was telling Isabelle right when Alec got there."

When Magnus heard Alec and saw everyone rushing to him, he stepped somewhat behind Isabelle and Clary. He looked at Alec for a moment before he said anything.

"I'm fine, thanks, everyone."

Everybody went back to doing what everyone was doing before, except Alec, Jace, Simon, Raphael, Luke, Meliorn, and Ragnor.

"Are you sure, my brother can be dumb sometimes," Isabelle said looking at Alec.

Alec just rolled his eyes at Isabelle.

"I'm sorry for hitting you. What is your name again?" Alec asked in a friendly way.  
"Magnus, and yours?"  
"Alec."  
"Well, Alexander." Magnus looked at Alec, " Why haven't I seen you around here before?"  
"Well, I just moved back to be with my family."  
"Where were you at before here?"  
Alec looked at Magnus, but before he could answer, he was called, back to the game. He told Magnus he would see him after the game and left. Magnus walked over to the girls and started talking with them about some boys. Magnus watched Alec on and off some while chatting with the girls. Alec watched Magnus on and off. He wondered how it would be to ask him out. Would Magnus said yes or would Magnus tell him, he was taking and couldn't? Alec saw Magnus checking his phone for the tenth time, then he said something to Isabelle and got up and headed to the door. Alec threw the ball to Jace and walked over to Magnus.

"Hey, hey, are you leaving?" Alec asked Magnus.  
Magnus turned to Alec with a smile, "Yes, I have work in the morning, then school. It was nice to meet you. Will you be going to school?" Magnus asked.  
Alec smiled back at Magnus, "Oh, yeah, it was nice to meet you too. I will be going to night classes at the university."  
"Oh, that's nice. I'm still in high school. But this is my last year," Magnus said smiling at Alec.  
Alec looked at Magnus, "Are you seeing anyone?"  
"What?"  
Alec started to turn red, "Well, I wanted to ask you out."  
Magnus smiled at Alec, "No, I'm not seeing anyone."  
"Would you like to go out tomorrow night?"

BVFK: BVFF

So, what do you think of this chapter? Please leave a comment below. Thanks!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus looked at Alec for a moment.

"Will it be a group thing?" Magnus asked nervously.  
"Sure if your more comfortable that way," Alec told Magnus.  
"Well, it's a mother thing. She doesn't want me to get too serious right now," Magnus said looking at his phone in his hands.  
Alec looked at Magnus for a moment,"That's okay, we can all go watch a movie. I heard The Death Cure was out."  
Magnus' smile came back, "Okay. What time should I be ready? About Five?"  
"Seven," Alec jump in right away.  
Magnus just looked at him, "Okay, that's fine. I will see you then. Can I get your number in case something comes up?"  
"Sure, but I hope nothing comes up."

Magnus couldn't help but smile a little at that. Magnus left after they exchanged numbers. 

"So, big brother. You and Magnus?" Isabelle asked.  
"Yes," Alec said. "Why?"  
"Well, Magnus has only had a few boyfriends. And the last one he fell hard and fast for. And he cheated on Magnus, and hurt him badly. He still may be getting over him. So be good, and patient with him."  
"Okay. Does Magnus have a lot of group dates?"  
She looked at him crazy, "No, why?"  
Alec looked disappointed, "He wanted to group date tomorrow. So, sis. Will you and Simon go watch The Death Cure with Magnus and me?"  
"Sure, we will, if Isabelle wants to," Simon said walking up to Isabelle and kissed her.  
"What about Jace, and everyone else?" Isabelle asked.  
"Sure, he wants a group. We will give him a group," Alec said.  
"Alec remember what I said? Please, just be patient with him."  
"I will Isabelle, I promise."

***

Alec knocked on Magnus' door, and his mother opened it.

"Come in, Magnus is running a little behind."  
"Yes, he sent me a message."  
"Okay," She looked at him weirdly. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, Mrs.Bane."  
"How old are you?"  
Alec looked at her, "I'm 21."

She looked up when she heard Magnus coming. Alec smiled big when he saw Magnus.

"Wow."

Magnus' smile got bigger after that. 

"Magnus we need to talk in the kitchen for a moment," His mother said.

Magnus' smile dropped right away, "Okay."

BVFK: BVFF

So, what do you think of this chapter? Please leave a comment below. Thanks!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was watching Magnus, and the conversation didn't look too good. When Magnus came back, he didn't look happy at all.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked.  
"I can't go, I'm sorry, Alec."  
"It's because of my age?"

Magnus looked at Alec with sad eyes. That's all Magnus had to do. Alec hugged Magnus, then left his house. Magnus stopped going to the youth center and stopped hanging out with Isabelle and the girls. He found new friends to be with now. Catarina, and Raphael. 

***

After three years, it happened. Magnus and Catarina walked into their night class for modeling. They were talking and giggling. Magnus looked up when he heard a familiar voice. He stopped in his tracks. He did a 360 and headed out of the room.

"Magnus, where going?" Catarina yelled.

She turned back to the class, and that's when she saw who he was running from in the room.

"Oh, god," Catarina said to herself. 

Alec looked up when he heard Magnus' name being called out. He saw Magnus going to the door. Alec stood up and look at the people in the class. Then walked to the door.

"I will be shutting the door now, and if you really would like to be a model, you need to be in your seats. Once I shut the door, you are not welcome to this class anymore. There are other classes that I'm sure you will do well in, like automotive class."

Magnus stopped at the door, and so did Alec. Magnus looked at him, and Alec looked at Magnus waiting for him to make his decision. Finally, Magnus turned and went to sit by Catarina. After Alec shut the door, he went back to his desk and went over the class rules, and some do's and don't' of being a model. Magnus was watching Alec the whole time. When Alec would look at him, Magnus would look away or talk to Catarina. Alec was showing some of the walks and turns they will be learning, and Magnus almost fell out of his seat watching Alec. Finally, Alec started to have people come up and show him some of there turns and walks. He would write some notes while he was doing this. 

"Mr.Bane it's your turn."

Magnus looked at him. Then moved to where Catarina was standing. He started his walk. Magnus noticed that Alec was writing a lot while it was his turn. Then he was doing his turns. Alec was writing more down. When Magnus, was done, everyone went back to there seats.

"Okay, well, while everyone was showing me what they didn't know. I made a list for everyone. I want everyone to have everything learned on their list by week two. If not you will be put out of this advanced class and put into Isabelle Lightwoods class for beginners. Magnus looked up at Alec. Magnus was worried because Alec was writing more on his list, then he did with anyone else's. Alec passed everyone's list out. Everyone was looking at there list and moaning about it. Alec stopped by Magnus' table and handed Catarina her's. Then he looked at Magnus. When Magnus didn't make a move to get his list, Alec folded it and laid it on the table and walked off. Magnus looked at it but didn't touch it. 

"Okay, the class is over. I hope to see you all back next week starting Monday night at 7:30. This first class was to see what you needed help on, and to see who needed to be in the beginners class."

Magnus picked his list up and put it in his bag, and left the room. Alec cleaned up the room and packed up his bag. On Magnus' way home. He pulled out the list that Alec gave him. Magnus looked at it. It wasn't a list after all.

[Magnus you are ahead of this class. And you know this. I have kept up with you. Why are you taking this class? If you want to stay, I would like to ask you to assist with this class. Maybe help the ones that need it. If not, please don't come back. You are too good for my class. Alec] 

Magnus stopped did a 360, and headed back to the school. When he got back, the school was all black and locked. He looked out in the parking lot and saw Alec trying to get in his car. Magnus walked over to him, but Alec turned and grabbed Magnus. Alec turned him and held Magnus' arm behind his back and push him up against his car.

"Hey, it's just me, Magnus."  
"What the hell are you still doing here?"  
"Well, if you let me go, I'll tell you."

Alec stayed like he was for a moment longer because he liked the closeness. Magnus did too, but wouldn't tell Alec that. Alec let go of Magnus and moved back some. Magnus turned and pushed Alec back some more from him. 

"How in the hell do think you can tell me not to come back to a class I want to take."  
"Magnus, you don't need to take this class. Why are you?"  
"Do you want to know why?"  
"Yes. Yes, I do."  
"You."

It got very quiet. Alec looked at Magnus, and Magnus looked at him.

"What? When you got there and saw me you went running away, again."  
"Did you ever stop to think that I wanted you to stop me?"

Magnus was up in Alec's face now.

"I did. That's why I did what I did in class tonight. But I couldn't have you go against your mom. You needed her. You still do."

Magnus backed up some and looked at Alec. Magnus started shaking his head.

"No, you didn't stop me then because you realized that I was too young for you. You didn't want a baby to take care of," Magnus yelled as he pushed Alec.

Alec reached out to Magnus so he wouldn't fall, but Magnus was pulled down with him. Magnus fell on top of Alec. They looked at each other. Then Alec rolled them over to where he was on top. Alec looked at Magnus. Then he kissed him hard. When Alec pulled back, Magnus went after Alec's lips. But when he couldn't find them, he opened his eyes to see Alec smiling at him.

"What?" Magnus asked.  
"We missed a lot, didn't we?" Alec asked.

Magnus looked sadly at Alec.

"Can we make up for the time we lost?" Magnus asked.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

#SaveShadowhunters


	4. Chapter 4

Alec helped Magnus up.

"We can't Magnus."

Magnus looked at him.

"But we can start new, now."

Magnus looked at Alec. Then jumped into Alec's arms and they kissed.

"Do you need a ride home?"  
"Yes, please."

When they reached Magnus' home, Alec, turned off the car. Magnus and Alec turned to each other.

"Would you like me to pick you up for school tomorrow night?"  
"I would, but Cat will be picking me up."  
"Oh, okay."  
"But you can bring me home if you want."  
"I want," Alec said smiling.

Alec leaned over and kissed Magnus. Magnus pulled back a little.

"I need to go and check on my mother. Text me later, okay?"  
"Sure. See you tomorrow night."  
"Okay."

Magnus kissed Alec again. Then he jumped out of the car. That was the last time that Alec and Magnus saw each other. Until...

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.


	5. Chapter 5

Cat, came to class by herself. Alec looked for Magnus to be coming in next, but no Magnus. 

"Mr.Lightwood can I speak to you for a minute?" "Yes." "Magnus won't be coming back to class." "What? He said he would be coming tonight with you." "That was the plan until he called me from the airport."

Alec just looked at her.

"Why is he at the airport? Where did he go?" "He got a job. He was called last minute and was needed right away. So he told me to tell you what was going on and he would call when he could."

/// 

*A*

Alec never got that call and months went by. Finally, the school was out, and Alec decided he needed a change. He left his business to Izzy and Jace. They made him a silent partner. Alec went to New York City, where he became a teacher and married Lydia Martin. They had a little boy named Rafael. Lydia died after giving birth to Rafael from complications. But Alec was determined to make a life for him and his little boy, and that's what he did.

*M*

After Magnus left for his job, it was non-stop. It was photo shoots, parties, and modeling jobs. One right after another. He had no downtime. So time went by, and Magnus couldn't call now. He heard Alec had moved on and was married now. So Magnus moved on too, he married a lady named, Camille. She was a model, and she refused to have a child for him, and they ended in divorce. Magnus had a job in New York City, and that's where he headed.

///

Alec and Rafael were walking home after school that evening, and they decided to stop at the coffee shop for a coffee and some juice. They were there 15 minutes before Magnus, and a few other people walked in the door. They were all talking loudly and laughing. Magnus was not one of them. He was with the group, but he was the quiet one. He sat back and listened to the going on's of the people. Magnus looked around and saw people looking at the group. Magnus asked them to keep it down, but they would just get louder. Magnus saw that a man with his back to him was trying to stop his son from crying. He started the minute they got there. Magnus felt bad. After he got his coffee and headed to his group that he came in with, he stopped by the man's table.

"I'm sorry we upset your son and you. I tried..."

The man turned and looked at Magnus. Magnus' eyes got big when he saw who the man was. Alec got up and looked at Magnus.

"Magnus." "Alec."

Magnus looked down at the little boy. Then back at Alec.

BVFK: BVFF 

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#midnightmanmalec on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78


	6. Chapter 6

"As I said before, I'm sorry we upset your son and you. I will try to make them not get too loud."

Magnus turned and headed to his table. 

"Magnus, wait."

Magnus stopped and closed his eyes. He opened them and turned back to Alec. Magnus put on a fake smile for him.

"Yes?" "Would you please sit with us for a minute and talk. I would like to hear how you're doing." 

Magnus wanted to run out there so badly, but he nodded his head and sat down on the other side of Rafael. Magnus watched the little boy playing with his toy truck and car. He kept his hands on his cup of coffee so Alec wouldn't see them shaking. Alec watched Magnus for a moment.

"How have you been, Magnus?" 

Magnus pulled his eyes away from the little boy and looked at Alec.

"Okay." "How about you?" "Good." 

Alec and Magnus were talking when Rafael reached over and took Alec's and Magnus' hands. He then put them together. Then he looked right in Magnus' eyes. 

"My daddy cries for you."

Then he went back to playing with his toy's. Alec pulled away from Magnus and looked at his son. Magnus didn't move he just looked at Alec. 

"Alec?" "No." "Please, talk to me, Alec. What is your son talking about?" "Nothing." 

Magnus looked at Alec, but he wouldn't talk to Magnus about what just happened. 

"Well, Magnus. It was nice to see you again, but I need to get my little man home for dinner, bath, and bed." "Okay. Alec if you ever need anything or your son, call me."

Magnus handed Alec a business card. 

"Okay, thank you."

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#midnightmanmalec on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

New name for this fanfic. [*Is there a right time for us?*] No longer, Midnight Man, it didn't fit. But the hashtag will stay #midnightmanmalec.


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus was working on a photo shoot for GQ when he heard his phone.

"Hello." "Magnus?" "Yes." "Hey, it's Alec. Are you busy? I can call back later." "Not at the moment." "Hey, Magnus take five. Then we should get this knocked out before the party tonight," someone said in the background. 

Alec heard someone talking to Magnus over the phone about Magnus going to a party after work.

"What can I do for you, Alec?" "That's okay, you other things to do. I'll talk to you another time. Bye."

Before Magnus could stop him, Alec was gone. Magnus saved the number to his phone. Then Magnus found out where the number was from because that wasn't Alec's number that he had called from to talk to Magnus. It was the number from the school Alec worked as a teacher. So, Magnus got directions to the school, then went to finish his shoot. 

"Hey, Magnus, what about the party tonight?" "Sorry, but something came up."

Magnus made it to the school around four. He went into the school. Magnus ran into someone in the hall, and they told him where Alec's class and his office was. Magnus went into the classroom and looked around as he did Alec came out of his office to leave. 

"Magnus?"

Magnus looked at Alec. 

"What are you doing here?" "Well, you called, but end the call without telling me what you called for." "Well, whoever that was in the background of our call said you had a party to go to so I didn't want to bother you." "Alec you could never bother me." "Alec? Alec?"

Alec was lost in Magnus' hot body till Magnus called him back. Alec's face went pink. Magnus was smiling big, and that made Alec go full on red now.

"Sorry about that." "I'm not." 

Alec and Magnus look at each other until Alec finally said something.

"Well, what about your party tonight?" "I want to be here with you." 

Alec looked at Magnus. Alec smiled a little.

"Magnus, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" "Yes, I would." "I need to stop by my place so I can change." "Where is your son, Alec?" 

Alec smiled.

"He will be with his grandparents for the weekend." "Oh." "Yeah they want me to go out and meet someone, but that's not me."

Magnus looked away.

"Oh." 

Alec changed the subject.

"Ready to go?" "Yes."

/// 

Alec opened the door to his home and let Magnus go in first. Alec watched Magnus look around. Alec was so happy to have Magnus in his home. Magnus looked at Alec with a big smile.

"I like your place."

Alec walked over to Magnus. Alec took Magnus in his arms and kissed Magnus before they knew what happened. They moved apart a little and looked at each other.

"I should go change."

Magnus nodded. But no one moved.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#midnightmanmalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus and Alec went to kiss again when Magnus' phone started ringing. Alec looked away from Magnus.

"Damn," Alec said. 

Then he turned and walked off to his bedroom.

Magnus watched Alec walk away from him. Magnus answered his phone. It was his agent calling him.

"Magnus, you need to be here at this party to drum up some more business for yourself. They want to see you not me." "Kevin, I can't tonight I have other things that have to come first tonight."

Magnus hit the end button and put his phone on Alec's coffee table by the sofa. Magnus went the same way Alec did. When he found him, Alec was sitting on his bed looking off into nowhere. 

"Alec?" Magnus called out. "In here, Magnus." "Hey, are you mad at me?" 

Alec looked at Magnus. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes. Then he opened them.

"So, you need to go?" "Not, unless you want me to go." "What about your call?" "I told them I was busy tonight." 

Alec looked at Magnus for a moment.

"Magnus, if you need..." 

Magnus kissed Alec to shut him up. They pulled away from each other slowly.

"Magnus."

Magnus started taking off his clothes. So, did Alec. Magnus was on his knees on Alec's bed. So, Alec got on his too. When they came back to each other, they gently touched each other's body. They were trying to know every part of each other. Alec kissed over Magnus' body. Then he when for Magnus' nipple on the right. Alec started licking it and sucking on it lightly. Then moved to the other one and did the same. He was making Magnus Moan. They kissed, while they kissed Alec rubbed their dicks together making both men moan into each others mouth. Magnus pulled back some.

"I want your mouth on my dick, now, Alec."

Alec nodded. Magnus laid down, and Alec licked over Magnus' chest and down Magnus ab's until he got to Magnus' dick. He licked it up and down. Then Alec went to work on Magnus. 

"Yes, that's it, Alec," Magnus moaned out loudly."

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#midnightmanmalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	9. Chapter 9

Magnus woke to Alec gone. He looked around the room. Then he heard singing coming from the bathroom and the shower running. Magnus smiled. Then he stretched out running his hands under his pillow. He felt something under his pillow, so he pulled it out. It was an old picture of him. Magnus looked at the bathroom to make sure Alec was still in the shower. Then he sat up on the bed and looked at the picture. It was from when they first met at the youth center. Izzy must have taking it while I was watching Alec play ball. Magnus was smiling, but then he stopped when he remembered what Alec's son told him.

[My daddy cries for you.]

"What are you doing with that?" Alec asked as he pulled it out of Magnus' hand.

Magnus didn't know what to say.

"What gives you the right to go through my things?" "Wait, Alec. I didn't go through your things." "How did you get my picture then?" "Alec, why are you acting this way? It was under the pillow." 

Alec looked at Magnus. Then he looked away.

"This is all I have of you. I can't let it go or let anything happen to it in case," Alec said looking at Magnus. "Alec, I'm not..." "Don't."

Alec stopped Magnus. They looked at each other. Then Alec started to get ready.

"Can I use your shower?" Magnus asked "Sure." 

Magnus went into the bathroom and shut the door. He got into the shower and put it on. Then Magnus started crying. He didn't want Alec to hear him. Alec hurt him. Magnus had his back to the bathroom door, so he didn't see Alec come in to finish getting ready. Alec heard something coming from behind him. He turned around to see Magnus crying in the shower because of him. Alec felt terrible for what he said to Magnus. Alec walked over to the shower and opened the door and pulled Magnus into his arms.

"Alec?!?!?!?" "I'm sorry for making you feel hurt by me. I don't ever want to hear or see you crying because of me."

Alec and Magnus looked at each other for a moment. Then they kissed.

"You're getting wet, Alec," Magnus said with a little smile. "I don't care, Magnus," Alec said, then kissed Magnus again.

///

After Alec and Magnus spend the day out and about, they finally made it back to Alec's place.

"I had a good time today. It was fun." "I'm happy to hear that." "I wish it could be like this all the time, Alec." "It can be, Magnus." "What?"  
"Move in with Rafael and me." "What?" Magnus asked in shock. "Think about it. That's all you need to do for now." 

Magnus nodded his head and smiled a little. 

///

So when he had time to himself, that's all he did was think about living with the love of his life and his son. Magnus spent time with Rafael to make sure it would be okay with him for Magnus to be there.

"Alec, I made my decision about moving in with you and Rafael." "Okay, and?" "I want to but..."

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#midnightmanmalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	10. The end...

"But what, Magnus?" Alec asked.

Magnus looked sad.

"Magnus?"

"Where would I put all my clothes," Magnus said as he laughed because he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Alec rolled his eyes. Then he pulled Magnus into his arms.

~~~

After Magnus moved in and got settled, he took some time off from modeling to be with his new family.

\---

After everything settled down for everyone, Alec decided to stir things up again.

"Magnus, can you meet me at the new restaurant in town around six tonight?"

"Yes, I can? What about our little boy?"

"It's grandparents weekend."

"Oh, it is?" Magnus asked with a smile.

"Yep. Okay, I'll see you later."

"Okay."

~~~

Magnus was trying to get ready to meet Alec. He couldn't decide what to wear. Magnus wanted to look nice for Alec. Finally, he was prepared to go.

~~~

Alec had everything planned out for this night. A nice restaurant, flowers, candlelit private room, dinner and a nice big surprise for Magnus. Alec was waiting for Magnus to get there. When Magnus, was taken into the room, he saw Alec and how beautiful everything looked. Magnus couldn't stop smiling at Alec.

"Hey, Magnus."

"Hey, what is this dinner for?"

"It's me showing you how much I love you." 

"Alec, I love you too."

Alec and Magnus kissed. Then they sat down. They talked and ate their dinner. 

"Alec, everything is beautiful. Thank you for doing this for Me."

"Your welcome. I should do this more for you and me. I'm happy you love everything."

"Magnus smiled. Or maybe I could do dinner too for us."

Alec kissed Magnus. Then moved to one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it and looked at Magnus. Magnus was shocked. He started to shake.

"I love you, Magnus Bane. Would you marry me?"

Magnus had tears rolling down his face. He knew he looked terrible now, but he didn't care.

"And make me the happiest man on earth."

"Yes, I will."

BVPF: BVFF

{The End} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#midnightmanmalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.

**Author's Note:**

> You can keep up with me here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78 
> 
> ***  
> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, please forgive me, Thanks, BV.  
> ***  
> Hits, BookMarks, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share!
> 
> I would appreciate it!
> 
> Well until next time!


End file.
